A Blanket for Every Occasion
by heintz571
Summary: The Doctor shows Donna some of his blankets that he has in his wardrobe.


**This is just one of those ideas that sometimes pop in my head. I hope you enjoy and please review if you have the time. Flydye**

Title: A Blanket for Every Occasion

Author: Flydye8

Pairings: Doctor (10th)/Donna

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I don't own them but oh how I wish I did I would be a happy camper if they belonged to me.

Summary: Donna gets to see what type of blankets are in his wardrobe

Author's Note: This is just a happy, fluffy fic

Doctor whined as he walked behind Donna to the bedroom area of the TARDIS "Why do you have to buy so much stuff. The TARDIS can give you anything you need all you have to do is ask her." He entered her room and deposited the packages he was carrying onto Donna's bed.

"I know that spaceman and she does a brilliant job but I can't ask her to create things for my family as well besides I like to shop it is relaxing."

The Doctor rubbed the back of his head, "I don't know how walking from store to store, standing for hours on hand and having to deal with so many people, jockeying for some useless item can be relaxing."

Turning toward him Donna placed her hands on her hips, "So I suppose running for our lives from some crazy humanoid is what you consider relaxing."

Flopping on Donna's bed he allowed the scent of it to envelope him, soon he felt the tension in his body dissipate into the air, "Actually, I have a quite a few things that help me relax that is less stressful than shopping."

Sitting down next to him Donna caressed his cheek, "So are you going to show me what things you have that help you relax."

Leaning up on his forearms he smiled broadly at his companion, "Do you want to see what makes me relax?"

"Yes I would like to see what helps you relax."

Getting up from the bed the Doctor grabbed her hand, "Come on then."

Allowing herself to be practically dragged out the door and down the passageway by the Doctor they stopped at his bedroom door. Smiling at her he opened it and allowed her to enter before him.

Donna had never been in the Timelord's bedroom but as she looked around she was surprised to see it orderly, free of clutter especially since the Doctor was so charismatic and his thoughts were always so disorderly.

The colors of the room were very relaxing to Donna as she looked around the private sanctuary of the man she traveled with. The light tan walls and dark brown carpet blended nicely with the cherry wood dressers. The bed was simple to with a high headboard with intricate designs carved into the rich wood the mattress was draped with an amber colored comforter adorned with golden pillows.

She looked up at the ceiling and saw the colors of a sunset blend together then watched as it slowly turned into the blueness of dusk, sighing she exclaimed, "I can see how this room can be relaxing, Doctor."

Pulling open the wardrobe the Doctor spoke excitedly, "Nah the room isn't what is relaxing to me these are."

Donna looked over the Timelord's shoulder inside the piece of furniture were many different comforters folded up neatly. The colors range from a soft green to a deep ruby red lightest color on top of the stack the darkest ones on the bottom.

"Oh my god, Doctor I have never seen so many comforters in my life and how can they relax you." Donna asked interestedly.

Pulling the Light green one out the Doctor rubbed his hands along the softness, "When I don't feel good; which I might add is very rare; you know me being a Timelord and all, I cuddle up in this one and I immediately start to feel better."

Smiling Donna giggled, "So it is like chicken soup for sickly spaceman."

"Yep." He stated as he popped the "p" and folded the blanket carefully and placed it on the top of the stack. Tracing his fingers down a bit he pulled out a dark blue one that had sun and moons dotted all over it.

Donna took it from the Doctor's hands, "I had one of these when I was growing up I loved hiding under it and pretending I was a space explorer. I have no idea what happened to it I think it might be in gramps room."

"Welll it isn't in your Gramps room any more, he gave it to me the last time we visited." He pulled his ear sheepishly.

"Are you telling me that you have had my blanket for over two weeks so WHAT do you use it for." She asked angrily.

"I use it at night when my dreams become too much to bear, and I need something to remind me that not everything out there is bad." He stated with a haunted look in his eyes.

Feeling her anger dissolve she folded up the blanket once again and placed it back into his wardrobe as the Doctor looked on smiling. He was glad that she decided to let him keep it because he really needed that comfort.

Donna moved further down the stack of comforters and pulled out a quilt with multiple squares that depicted different people holding it out to him Donna asked, "So what do you use this one for?"

Taking it from his friend's hands, he traced the many different faces of the people who have traveled with him throughout his lives, "I use this when I feel all alone, and I need to remember that I am not alone. It is not finished though I need to add you to it."

Donna asked, "Can I look at this a bit longer it is not often I get to see the faces that match the names you tell me about."

They both sat on the edge of the bed while the Doctor named each of his companions and told Donna a little bit about them. When they reached Rose's picture Donna noted that he talked easier about her now, and that the sad look he had in his eyes when she first met him wasn't there anymore.

Once he was finished Donna stated, "You have had a lot of very special people on board this ship."

"Yes, I have but none are as special as you."

"Oh stop spaceman; I am just a temp from Chiswick."

"Oh Donna," he sighed as he cupped her face with his hands, "You are so much more than that, I wish you could see how important you are to me, you make my life complete."

"Well I am sure I am so important that you have a comforter that represents me hidden in that wardrobe." She stated jokingly.

Standing up he folded the companion quilt and placed it reverently back with the others then he reached for the bottom blanket which was a deep ruby red color, placing it on the bed he helped Donna to her feet.

Not sure what to think of the Doctor's silence Donna just watched as he unfolded the comforter and spread it over his bed the ruby edges reached to the floor as the fabric covered the bed completely. In the center was an intricate design of geometric shapes outlined in gold and shaded in with a crimson red that represented the Doctor's lost language.

Taking her hands in his he answered her question, "Yes, Donna I have a comforter that represents only you and this is it but it also represents me as well. I have never used it before, because this one is not for me alone it is to be used by both of us."

Bringing her hand to her mouth Donna felt the tears emerge in her eyes in a whisper she asked, "What does it say?"

Pushing her hair back from her shoulder the Doctor stepped closer to her and moved in to gently kiss her lips, as he pulled back and replied, "It says my name and yours, always friends, lovers, mates."

Wrapping her hands around his neck she leaned in hugging him so hard that his respiratory bi-pass kicked in. Pulling away she stated, "I was wondering when we would become lovers I was getting tired of waiting for you to make the first move."

Chuckling he nodded toward the bed, "Shall we consecrate that blanket and break it in, make it official."

Pulling at his tie she started to undo his buttons, "You know we will never be able to say we are not together anymore after this."

Bringing his hands up her side he moved her shirt and placed his hands against her warm skin, "Yeah it was getting old anyway."

Moving her toward the bed he kissed her lips as he lay her down on the comforter, lovingly he touched her face, "You are beautiful Donna Noble."

Lifting up she brought her lips to his neck and gave him a delicate kiss against his double pulse point, "You are wonderful my handsome Timelord, now stop talking and more action please."

"As you wish," He replied.

The TARDIS hummed happily as her two occupants finally used the comforter that she created for them and promised that she would make sure that they would always have a blanket for every occasion.


End file.
